Descendants Revenge of the Forgotten
by MrMarshyBoi
Summary: With Mal and the gang in Auradon and Uma gone, leaving her gang leaderless. The Forgotten Villain Kids will rise from the ashes and take the spot light for themselves. Follow adventures of the children of Scar, Queen of Hearts, Honest John and Claude Frollo as they make the trip from the Isles to Auradon but will they follow their predictors and choose good or stick to their roots.
1. When It Rains, It Pours

**Disclaimer, I do not own Descendants or any other Disney property.**

Chapter 1 - When it rains, It pours.

As the sunshine rained down on the land of Auradon, the black and dark storm clouds of the Isle of the Lost roared on. Acid rain began to fall from the sky and onto the villians and other Isle inhabitants. People ran to shelter as the rain poured but others ran from something to them was much worse. A bolt of lightning cracked as a figure walked down the streets of The Outlands, accompanied by two men. A pair of emerald green eyes glowed maliciously.

The trio entered a western style Saloon, and were greeted by all manor of folk. Including Alameda Slim and his daughter. The girl glared over the villians and villian kids in the bar before moving towards an empty both, music playing again and the occupants returning to their activities. "What a pathetic bunch of losers, cowboys and hustlers." one of the guys said to which the other replied, "Hey. Why do they call em cowboys?" The girl sighed heavily before slapping herself in the face, "Don't you dare," she moaned in annoyance. "Because they "boy" the cows." he replied, to which both burst out laughing at their sad pathetic joke. "Banny! Eddie! Will you knock it off." the girl called furiously as she slammed her hand on the table. 'Sorry Scarla." they said, quickly shutting their mouths.

A rowdy and loud sound began to come from the saloon doors, getting louder and louder till a bunch of guys and gals fell through them. Breaking one in the process. A sly fox looking man with a cunning and troublesome glare in his eyes walked over them, followed by a shorter tomboyish girl, who carried a rather large mallet. "Good evening gentlemen," he called from above the pile of men, to which they all muttered fake greetings. "Giddy my old chap, would you be a dear and scoop out the place for me. I'd REALLY appreciate it if you did that for me." he said in a soft and charming way. The short girl nodded her head extremely fast and began to walk off away from the foxish man who watched with a wicked smile. Sitting the table across from Scarla and her goons. "Now that right there guys, that is pathetic. Isn't that right Joe?" she said with a disgusted look, to which Joe replied with a rather fake and creepy smile. "Come on Scarla, what could you possibly mean? I'm just a simple man trying to get by in life." he chuckled as he turned to watch Giddy pickpocket from the occupants of the saloon with a goofy smile. "You're obviously using that poor girl." she said pointing towards Giddy, Joe glared over at Banny and Eddie, "And you are taking a gamble by exploiting those two knit wits for thy personal benefit." he said as he pulled his old, rubbish bowler hat over his face. Sleeping as Giddy worked. "Yeah" Banny said glaring at Scarla, "I think he id using that girl." Sera slapped her face again, "What's a Exploiting and a Knit Whit?" Eddie asked. "You two and her," Joe said from under his hat. "Ohhhh…. That's very nice of you to say that about us." Eddie smiled, to which Joe coughed, "Idiots…." as Giddy robbed Banny and Eddie blind.

Giddy then tried to rob Scarla but a set of metal talons in the shape of lion claws appeared beneath her neck. Giddy gulped and looked up from beneath the booth table making eye contact with two glowing emerald green eyes, "Don't think about it Giddy." Scarla threatened running the claws up Giddy's throat. Who smiled goofy at her and slowly slid away without anything but a warning. "This is not going to end well," Scarla said snatching a drink from a waiter who happened to pass her by, "What do you mean?" inquired her idiot henchmen. "One, two, three and there you go," she said pointing over at Giddy again, who was sneaking up on Alameda and Amanda Slim. The two ruthless, former cattle rustlers. Giddy, with a wide and goofy smile, began to stretch her hand towards Alameda Slims pockets while chuckling quietly. As she searched her pockets a firm grip was placed on her arm, causing the pickpocket to go wide eyed in fear. Amanda glared down at Giddy, who smiled innocently at her, with anger and annoyance, "What do you think you're doing, you filthy pickpocket." she scorned while drawing her revolver. Gaining the attention of the old cattle rustler who coldly eyed Giddy, snarling.

Bullets flew past Joes head, causing him to almost fall of his seat, as Giddy flew into his face. The two fell to the floor and Joe bolted up as Giddy scrammed across the floor and out the saloon doors, "Giddy? Where do you think your going with MY loot you two faced, traitorous!" The sound of two revolvers loading was heard, Joe turned his head to investigate the noise shaking, "Oh hey, did I say my loot? I meant my stolen property. I mean stolen goods! Duhhh damn it all." he cursed as he turned tail and walked towards the door before bolting as Alameda and Amanda Slim open fire on Joe and chase him out the door, "GIDDY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Scarla laughed with her goons as Joe and Giddy were run out of the Saloon noticing that Giddy had actually left the loot she gathered behind. Now being the noble and generous person she is Scarla took it upon herself to insure that their loot didn't end up in the "wrong" hands and snatched it up for safe keeping, "I bet I could fetch a pretty penny for all this," she said with a smug smirk, "Isn't that Joe and Giddy's loot though?" Banny said stupidly causing Scarla to throw a coin at his forehead, "Idiots."

Truthful Joe and Giddy, running for their lives, end up bolting past a large crumbling tower with a broken neon Heart with an arrow through it. Jazz music and cheering came from the inside of the building, as Joe bolts on inside to hide. Tables and rows of machines fill the floors of the tower. At the massive central cards table sat a young blonde with a regal and elegant red outfit, with Hearts, Spades, Diamonds and Clubs designed into it. Standing behind her was a staunch boy around the same age with an eye patch covering his left eye and a hooded figure smoking a cigarette.

The blackjack dealer who was dealing from the center of the table, tossed out cards to everyone occupying the table. "Ok everyone, you know the deal. Winner takes all. Person with the highest number or twenty-one wins the game. Person with the lowest is disqualified." he called out, everyone who was playing checked there cards. Each turn going before it finally reached the girl, "Miss Helena Hearts?" he asked nervously. Helena checked her cards before setting them down and moving them forward, "I'll stay." she said with a wicked smile. Nervous looks came from everyone playing at the table, the two boys behind her glaring coldly and threatening at them. Slowly but surely, the cards were being thrown back at the dealer as the player folded. All but one, "Hit me," a sly voice called. Everyone gasping as Helena looked over at the fox like boy smirking at her. The dealer with shaky hands threw a card over to him before ducking into his little hole, Helena glaring at him. "I'll stay." she called, grinding her teeth in annoyance. Truthful Joe, the bold player who was hiding from Amanda Slim and her father, smiled, "I shall also refrain from another card. I will also stay." All eyes at the table watched as the two eyed each other down, Helena flipped her cards over and revealed a ten and another ten of hearts. The dealer peeks up from his hole and looks at Helena's cards, "M-Miss Helena Hearts-s, w-wins with a s-score of twenty." he says slowly reaching for her cards when Joe calls out, "You forgot my cards." Causing the dealer to wince and turn around. Joe set his cards down, a one and nine of hearts as well as a ace of spades. Everyone in the Casino gasped and backed away from Helena and the table. Including the two boys, "B-But? I?" the dealer stuttered before clearing his throat, "The stranger in the bowler hat…. Wins with a score of twenty-one." he sighed as two guards dressed as cards appeared dragging him away as he begged and screamed to be let go.

Joe began collecting his winnings and made his way to the door slowly as more guards appeared to follow him. Helena's bodyguard, Neil, grabbed Joe by the arm to which a deck of cards fell out of his coat. "He cheated!" he called out which made Helena scream in anger and the guards run at Joe. "No there was a misunderstanding, please take half of my well earned and fairly won winnings and we can call it a day." he blurted out to Helena as she walked towards him with an axe, to which she replies,"How about I take all the winnings and your HEAD!" she shouted out loud. Swinging the axe into the sky as Joe screamed for his life. To which a loud donk was heard as Helena stopped and began smiling as her eyes rolled, "Helena?" Neil asked to which she replied with falling to the ground. The axe landing between Joes legs as he sighed. Giddy, Joe's partner, was standing behind the unconscious girl with a rather large mallet. She whacks Neil on the head before grabbing Joe and running towards the exit with their winnings. "Took you long enough, I could have had my head removed from my body."

The guy in the hooded ran at them as Helena slowly got up, holding her head, "Get them Haiden, I want their heads." Joe ducked his head as spears were launched at him, "Great. First bullets now spears. How do you get us in these messes Giddy?" he snapped to which the mute sighed and shook her head as they ran. Haiden, a guy who was pale as death and had long blue hair, opened his hand which summoned a fire ball and threw it at Joe who got hit and screamed dropping his winnings and falling to the floor. Giddy picking him up and dragging him on her small body to the door, "No MY winnings." he called reaching for them as she ran them out into the streets before running off.

Haiden ran outside to look for them but lost them in the crowd of people leaving the Casino. He made his way back over to Helena, "We lost them in the crowd. They got away." Amanda followed Haiden inside still looking for Joe, "Hey you seen a sly two faced, yellow belly thief in these parts?" she asked in her Texan accent. Helena, who had a twitchy eye, stood up before screaming in anger and frustration throughout the entire Casino.

 **Hey. Thanks for reading my first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If you did like it please feel free to use the comments and critique my work so far. Any freed back will be appreciated. I will be following Mal and everyone else from canon in this story but I wanted to introduce my villain kid characters first. So enjoy the chapter and hopefully the story.**


	2. Annual Ceremony

**Disclaimer I do not own Descendants or any other disney property**

Chapter 2 - Annual Ceremony

The flowers of spring were blooming and the birds were singing, another year had gone by and it was time for school to start up again. All the students of Auradon Prep were massing outside the large school for the yearly Welcoming Ceremony of the new students and its returning students. A stage had been set up with King Ben, Fairy Godmother and other faculty members on stage as the young students sat before them.

Mal and her friends began to make their way towards the stage as Ben was preparing for his speech, "Oh my goodness. I don't think I can do this." Mal said looking over at the sea of students she was about to speak to. Evie placed a hand on Mals shoulders and turned her around. Cleaning her up first, "Mal. You have faced the most evil person in Auradon and a giant tentacle girl, you will do fine." she said before finishing up her final touches. Mal sighed before taking a deep breath, "You're right Evie. I've faced a dragon so this shouldn't be that hard," she laughed, Evie, Jay and Carlos slowly walking away, "Wait guys? Were you going? Guys?" she asked before they bolted as Ben called Mal to the stage, Mal gasping in response.

Everyone in the audience looked to the side of the stage as Mal slowly, with a small nervous smiled and waved at everyone, walks over to Ben. Evie and Carlos took their seats, next to Lonnie and Jane, "Hey. Hows she doing?" Lonnie asked greeting the trio, "Terrible," Jay said jumping over the seats to sit next to lonnie. "She'll do fine Jay. Have some faith." Evie said slapping Jay as he jumped, Carlos sitting at the end with Duke, "Yeah. Like its not hard enough to talk in front of a sea of people."

Mal rushed over to Ben with fear in her eyes, "Ben I don't think I can do this." she sighed breathing heavily. "You'll do great. I believe in you." he said rubbing her arm as he moved to his seat, leaving Mal at the microphone. Mal stood there in front of the microphone looking over at the sea of students. Her friends waving at her, which she replied by mouthing to them "you're so died". "Ok… Hi everyone. I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent." she chuckled as she played with her hands. "Umm. So it's a new year at Auradon Prep. Thats cool." Evie sighed shaking her head, as Jay sat back with a smirk, "Told ya so." Mal looked around fumbling with her hands, "And um. You're all gonna do great." she sighed deeply before returning to the mic. "Look Im going to be honest here, I have no clue what I'm doing. But here at Auradon Prep, you can be anything you wanna be. Whether that's being the best at Chemistry or the best in a Sport or simply having the best time of your life with the people around you. If a bunch of Kids from the Isle can become good, upstanding citizens and turn our lives around for the better, then you're first or last year should be a hell of a lot easier. I mean, I fought a dragon and a tentacle monster. You're exams and teachers can't be that bad." gaining a few laughs from staff and students. "With that said, Welcome to Auradon High and welcome to another great year."

Mal had finished her speech and the crowd clapped as she made her way to her seat beside ben, breathing heavily, "How'd I do?" Ben rubbed her shoulder, "You did great Mal," she turned to look at him with her green eyes, "You think? Did they like it?" Ben laughed pulling her into a hug as Fairy Godmother walked to the Mic.

"Well Mal, I have to say that was a wonderful speech." she said waving her hands about. As she does. "But I'm afraid that this most magnificent and wondrous ceremony has come to its end but as the doors of celebration close, the doors to education open." she says happily making door movements with her arms as the students moan and groan in response. "Hey. Don't make me bitty boppity boo you all to detention now chop, chop children. Class waits for no man or woman." With that the bells went off and the students headed on inside the school to gather supplies, fill lockers and get ready for their first day.

Mal and her friends walked about the corridors with their book bags across their shoulders and backs as they went to their lockers, "Well that could of gone better," Carlos said, his arms locked with Janes, "Coming from the one who was scared of dogs his whole life," Mal snapped with a smile. "Fair enough," he replied motioning one of his hands into the air with defeat. "You did great M," Evie said walking beside Mal, "Thanks E, although it would of been better if I had some magic," she sighed. "Don't even think about it. You promised you'd stop using magic and you're spell books in the museum now." Chad commented from the back, "Chad? What are you doing here?" Jay asked surprised the blonde air head was walking with them, "What? Ben's my friend too." Ben chuckled before kissing Mal on the cheek, "Well I better head off guys, I have important work to do unfortunately. Bye everyone, bye Mal." Mal and the gang waved goodbye to Ben turning to face Chad, "I think Imma just go find my sister." he said before turning around and walking away. "Aren't you being a bit too harsh on Chad?" Jane asked from beside Carlos, "Yeah but it's fun to mess with him." Jay chuckled as they continued on their way.

As the group walked to their lockers, a young girl with red ginger hair and a dark green dress made her way down the corridors with her hands filled to the brim with books. Entering a class labeled History of Heros. "Sorry I'm late. It's my first day and I got lost," she said as she took her seat at a table beside another redhead with glasses and a lot of accessories, "Hi there. My names Dizzy," she greeted with a large cheerful smile. The first redhead smiled back shaking Dizzy's hand, "Nice to meet you Dizzy, I'm Annabella. Call me Ann."

The two were about to start chatting before the teacher walked over to the chalkboard, "Ok Class. Welcome back to another year, I am your Heros History Teacher. Mr Greenslate, you may call me Mr G." he said writing his name on the Board, "Now let's start off with a small Quiz. Who here can tell me what Peter Pan is famous for?" Dizzy shot her hand up followed by a range of other students, "Miss Tremaine?" Dizzy sets her hand down and with a smile answers the teacher, "He is famous for being a childish brat that can fly and dressed like a leaf. Mr Hook taught us that on the Isle." she said cheerfully. All of the class, even Mr G chuckled, in response, all but Annabella. "No you idiot. Pan is Famous for defeating the Notorious Pirate Captain James Hook and being the protector of Neverland." called one boy from the back. two which Mr G acknowledged, "Thank you sir and Unfortunately you were wrong Miss Tremaine. Maybe you should actually read an actual history book before blurting out idiotic answers to the simplest of questions. I'd suggest you read Hero's 101 but it may be too hard for you" to which the rest of the class laughed.

Dizzy's cheery face turned to a frown as she looked down, a tear in her eye. Annabella put a hand on Dizzy's shoulder before turning to the teacher who was laughing with them at Dizzy, "What the hell is wrong with you! All of you!" she screamed looking around the room at everyone who stopped laughing. "Mrs please don't make a scene or I will have to excuse you from the classroom," Mr G said in response to her outburst, "No I will make a scene if I want. How dare you laugh and mock this poor girl, how could she know? It's not like you're on the Isle teaching them are you?" she snapped, "Alright, I have had enough of this. Mrs Annabella leave the classroom this instant." Annabella stood up from her desk, Dizzy watching her, "Why should I? So you can bully this poor girl some more?" Mr G frowned, cross with her before shouting, "Mrs Annabella! Go to the Headmistresses Office this instant! I shall not allow insubordination to continue in my very own classroom!" to which she grunted loudly and left with her books as Dizzy watched her.

As Annabella stormed off to Fairy Godmothers office, she accidentally bumped into a girl with blonde hair, tied into a bun walk past. She wore a blue dress and was holding a shoulder bag, "Well. That was rather rude, I cant believe mother made me transfer from Princess Academy for the Elegant and Regal to lame and tame Boradon Prep." she muttered as she walked off looking for her older brother.

The blonde girl walked about the corridors calling her brother, "Chad! Where are you. I've been waiting for ten minutes already." Chad finally arrived, touching her shoulder from behind, to which she screamed pepper spraying him in the face, "Stranger Danger!" she screamed as Chad screamed in pain. "Ahhh! My eyes, They burn!" he cried, holding his eyes, "Chad? You should never sneak up on a lady, It's rude and scary." she remarked, "Cindy? You pepper sprayed me? I'm your very own brother, Why?" he croaked. "How could I know it was you? You could of been some pathetic nerdy loser with big round glasses." Chad stumbled all over the place, crying, "Whatever. Just get me to the Nurses Office. Please." he said blinded by her spray. "Ahhhh! Fine. Follow me." she said going onto her phone and walking away to the Nurses Office. "Cindy? Where are you? Cindy? Cindy!" he called as she left him behind. "CINDY!"

Evie left Mal and her friends to collect things from her Locker for Chemistry, as she went to close her locker a hand pushed it for her. A boy, about the same age as her if not a year older was leaning against the lockers eyeing her up, "Hey there, names Nevil. Prince Nevil." The boy in the brown vest and black flat cap had a darkish tan and spoke in what seemed like a New Orleans accent. With her books close to his chest, Evie blinked in disbelief, "Um? Hi? Sorry to be rude but I must get to my Chemistry Class. I'm running really late as it is and Mr De-?." As Evie was speaking and about to walk off, Neil placed his finger to her lips to silence her, "Shush baby blue, a girl as pretty as you don't need to study when you have a "friend" like me in ya life." Once again star struck and confused, Evie blinked in disbelief, "I noticed you with y'all friends during hot purples speech and I just could not resist to greet this fine looking lady," Neil put his fingers to her chin as he smiled at her, "Wow. Hold up buddy. Are you seriously trying to flirt with me right now?" Neil looked at her with confusion as she glared unbelievably at him, "Whatta ya mean baby blue? Ya'll sayin ya not interested in me? You heard I am a Prince right?" Evie rolled her eyes groaning, "Oh. My. God. I don't have time for this and stop calling me baby blue. Prince. Neil." she snapped before storming off the class in disbelief, leaving Neil to stand confused as to what happened, "What just happened? Was it something I said?" to which Evie yells back, "More like everything you said!"

Evie slightly outraged by that guy's flirt attempt, storms all the way to Mr Deley's Chemistry class. Borderline furious. Evie storms right through the door and throws her bags and books onto her desk beside Doug, grunting in annoyance. "Glad to see you finally made it to class Evie, as always it's a delight to have you here but please try to be on time." Mr Deley silently snapped at her for her late arrival. "Evie? You alright?" Doug inquired as Evie sat their, flipping through her pages, "No I am not fine, I just had some jerk prince come up and flirt to me. Told me I shouldn't study because I'm just a pretty face and -!" Mr Deley turned away from his board and again turns to Evie, "Evie! Please keep it down. Even if you find the lesson not to you're fun standard others are still trying to work." Evie glares up at Mr Deley, mainly cause of her bad attitude. "Wait? Are you serious?" Doug asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yes. Ahhh! Well no not exactly. He actually said ''a girl as pretty as you don't need to study'' but what's the difference." she sighed, rubbing her temple. "Oh. I guess you're going to go flirt with him later instead of help me study then." Doug said sadly with a bit of frustration and anger. "Wait what? No. God no. I'd never do something like that. You are the only guy for me Doug. Don't forget or think otherwise." she said, wrapping her arm around Dougs, "Even if that guys a Prince?" he asked glancing over at her, "Even if he was King." Evie lays her head against Doug's shoulders and smile, settling down from her bad attitude. Doug leaning his against hers. "Don't mean to spoil the moment or anything, It's quiet lovely. Romantic even but If you distract even one classmate again Evie I will have to ask you to leave the classroom. understand?" Mr Deley stood above Evie and Doug looking down on them, placing a small pop Quiz from the year before in front of Evie, "Yes Mr Deley, sorry Mr Deley. It won't happen again." Evie looked up with a cheerful smile as she let Doug go and moved back into her seat. "Make sure it doesn't. Now fill out this sheet, I expect it to be complete by the end of the period."

As Evie was filling out her pop quiz, Ben was over in his office. Sitting at his wooden desk, filling papers and organizing routines and meetings as well as the upcoming Court Meeting. "Fairy Godmother. Can you please have Mal sent to my office." he asked over his phone. "At once your majesty. I'll have her collected before you say Bippity Boppity" Ben let his finger go and the phone cut dead as she was about to finish her sentence.

His desk littered with papers. Ben grabbed opened up his planner and began to run through his meetings. "Ok lets see whats on the old planner, he said with a skip and a hop. Wednesday I have Lunch with Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Um? Thursday is mourning tea with the Duke about Trade Relations. Hope that goes well. Tomorrow is the Court Meeting, reminder Mal is attending. Friday to Sunday, I am free and today is my sisters return from her expedition of the world." Ben closed his book up and took a sip of tea as he rested at his desk. "PFFTTTT! My sister is returning today?" he said in a panic as he called Fairy Godmother again, "Fairy Godmother!" Over in her Office, in the middle of talking with Annabella, she screamed over the phone, "Yes? Whats wrong my King?" she panicked, "I need a set of Lemon and Peach Tea. A platter of Hazelnut Biscuits, a present and try and stall my sister as long as you-" Just as Ben screamed into the Phone, his assistant opened the door to reveal a girl in a yellow dress, hair tied in a ponytail carrying a satchel over her shoulder. "Hi Little Benny." she squealed, as did Ben from her sudden arrival while acting cool. "Hey Bella. Hehe. What are you doing here?" he chuckled nervously.

Bella laughed as she sat down before Ben's desk, "Well I did call about a week ago. Remember I said I'm coming home today, I might stop by?" Ben again laughed nervously, "Did you forget?" Ben laughed out loud, trying as hard as he could to make it sound real, "What? No. What makes you think that." As that moment happened, Fairy Godmother crashed through the door with a gift, tea and cookies and messy hair, "I couldn't find your sister my King, I looked every-" Bella turned around to see a very run down Fairy Godmother, "Hello G Mother. You look busy," Fairy Godmother laughed nervously, setting the things down and leaving out the door. "I'll just return to my office then." Bella laughed turning to face ben, "So. You were saying?" she said with a smug smile, "Ah! Yes, I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in work as King, then there's my girlfriend Mal and the next group of-" Bella quickly interrupted Ben, "And you wonder why I didn't want the Crown. Too much work and. Wait did you say girlfriend?" She asked beaming. Bens assistant opened the door to reveal Mal, "Lady Mal has arrived your Majesty." Mal walked in, chewing cum and dressed in a more Isle like get up, Bella glared judingly at Mal. Mal glared back, "What? I have Hiccie?" she snapped, Bella snapped out of it. Realizing how rude she was and stood up. "Well. I shall see you later Little Benny. I shall leave you two alone to talk and stuff." With a final stare at Mal, Bella left the office leaving the two of them alone.

"Well that was rude, she got a staring problem or something?" she asked jokingly, "But what did you want Ben? Is it about us?" she asked worryingly. "Yes Mal. It is." Mal looked scared as she didnt expect this to happen, "Did I do something wrong?" Ben shook his head, "No Mal. Its me who did something wrong." Mal fell quiet. "I forgot to inform you about the Court of Auradon Meeting tomorrow. I know I should of said it sooner but I was so busy with-" Mal got up and threw her cushion at Ben, "You jerk. You had me worried sick." she laughed with relief. Ben caught the pillow and with a smile looked at Mal "No. No you dont Ben. Ben?" Ben stood up and chased her around the room. The Assistant smiling as he heard the two of them laughing and giggling from outside Ben's Office

 **Thanks again for reading my story, If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed it. Now with introductions out of the way I can get to the main plot properly. Don't forget to leave a review, god or bad, all are appreciated and welcomed. Any Questions you have will be answered and I hope I see more of you guys and gals (Or what you identify as) in some later chapters. See ya guys later.**


	3. Storm at the Harbor

Chapter 3 - Storm at the Harbor

Scarla stormed through the Outlands of the Isle, dragging Joe by his hair behind her. Banny and Eddie carrying Giddy by her arms. Giddy kicked her legs ferociously as Joe snapped at Scarla, "Ow, Ow, Ow. Wait till me and my unordinary strong henchmen get here Scarla." Scarla laughed as she threw Joe into a nearby ally, "Funny. Throw her in boys." Banny and Eddie did as they were told and threw Giddy in after Joe, who was brushing his clothes off after standing up.

Scarla and her henchmen stood in there way, blocking there exit, "Ok Joseph. Here's the deal, If you come help me with a little job I will give you half of this loot I stole." Scarla held a bag of stolen items which were originally Joe and Giddy's, "Hey! That is my Loot Scarla, you filthy, flea ridden, ungodly, twisted and horrendous waste of time. You think you're scary? You couldn't scare a fly, you are just a helpless kitty cat." Scarla growled as she punched at Joe, pinning him to the ground, "What did you just say to me?" her teeth bared and her claws to Joe's neck. Joe yelped and whined in fear as the metal was digging deep into his throat, "I-I said t-that you are a lovely lady who has just won herself a n-new business partner. R-right Giddy?" Giddy smiled nervously as Scarla smiled lifting her hand to let Joe up. Joe sighed in relief and went to stand up but a beam of light hit his eyes as Scarlas claws shone the sun into his eyes as she clawed Joe across the left eye. Almost blinding him. Giddy gasped and went to save Joe but Banny and Eddie, who were taller then her grabbed her and pinned her to a wall. "S-carla w-wait!" Joe gasped in fear but she clawed this time down his chest before standing up and stomping on his chest three times. She grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up to his knees, he coughed up blood which poured out onto the floor. "Welcome to the crew Joe. I want you to be at Hooks Inlet this afternoon. Don't disappoint me Joseph or I'll make the next scratch more. Lethal."

Banny and Eddie look to Scarla who gives them a nod and they bunch Giddy in the gut, before dropping her and following their boss out to Hooks Inlet. Giddy, clinging to her stomach with one arm crawled her way across the ground to Joe. Joe who was breathing heavily and in some sort of shock spat out the remaining blood in his mouth, Giddy beside him trying to check he was ok. "Get away from me you stupid mute. You are so goddamn useless," he snapped in anger and frustration, she jumped at his outburst and put her hand on Joe's shoulder. "I said get AWAY!" Joe slapped Giddy across the face before limping to his feet and looking down on her, "What kind of henchmen are you?." Joe growled at Giddy, she tried to stand up but Joe pushed her back down, "I didn't say you could stand up! If you aren't at the damn Inlet before me, may god have bloody mercy." Joe yelled filled of pure anger and frustration walking off leaving a sad and broken Giddy to sit in the dirt, tears and gasping coming from her as she tried not to cry. Joe stopped as he heard her cries, "Ah. Giddy look."Joe turned around and saw her look up with a small smile. He paused before glaring at her, "I mean it. If you aren't at the Inlet you are dead." With that he stormed off, kicking stuff over and yelling at anyone who looked at him. Backing down if any violence was shown back. Giddy began to cry to herself as she sat in the dirt, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

Scarla was leaning over a rail at Hooks Inlet, watching over the area with Banny and Eddie fooling around nearby. "Hey Eddie, look ma." Eddie chuckled in response as he knew the joke, "Iook ma what?" Banny leans in so Scarla didn't hear them, "Look ma nuts." The two start laughing insanely which annoys Scarla deeply, "Oh my god. You two are idiots, no you're worse then idiots. Morons." Joe walks up beside Scarla looking out, "Oh look. Another Moron," Scarla laughs and slaps Joe on the back which makes him wince as Giddy runs down the wooden bridge to Joes side, "You are so lucky you even showed up Giddy," he snapped looking down on her. Banny and Eddie walked up beside Scarla laughing still but shut up as Scarla slapped them around the head. The Five of them stood their watching and waiting until noise was heard and Scarla smiled. Harry Hook and Gill, trying to maintain Umas power in the Inlet and Isle march past with some of Umas treasure. Moving it somewhere more safe since unrest was about the Island, "There it is, Umas treasure, we have two goals today. I want that gold and Scar wants the Inlet under his control, we are gonna kick hook and the fish gang outta here and take that loot." Banny and Eddie, already with there orders walk off to position themselves for the ambush while Joe and Giddy receive their orders. "Now, Giddy you are to make sure this guy here don't try and screw me over. Joe you are going to use ya words and fancy stuff to distract Harry and Gill. Now let's get to work."

As Scarla goes into hiding, Giddy and Joe run over to block off Harry, who was the current temporary leader. "Hello Gentlemen, isn't this a wonderful and stupendous day we have. Glorious weather too, perfect for a little sales pitch?" Harry sighed in annoyance, putting his hook to his forehead, "Whatever ya tryin to sell Joseph. We aren't interested." the young pirate started trying to get pass him. "But wait my young and stylish pirate friend. I have the deal of a lifetime just for you. Today only and just for you I offer this, a fantastic and beautifully designed hook and if you buy now you will receive a free cutless cleaner." Harry groans getting ready to Hook Joe who flinches as a voice calls out. "Oh thank god Scarla. Just in time to save my tail."

Giddy tugs on Joseph and points at the voice, it wasn't Scarla. It was Helena and her men looking down on Umas ganga and the two scam artists, "Hey it's the pirate and the cheat. Isn't it my lucky day. Now by order of my mother, Queen of Hearts. Hooks Inlet is now under our control." Harry frustrated that he let his guard down sends half of the gang to fight Helena as she sends her guards.

Scarla now annoyed by the interruption jumps out, in front of Harry with her talons, "Speaking of control, I will be taking over the Inlet and that gold Hook." she says her hand wielding a metal glove with razor sharp claws. Harry turns surprised at Scarlas appearance and draws his sword, "This here gold and Inlet belong to Uma and I'd rather swim with the crocodiles before I hand either over to you or the Queen." Harry swings his cutlass at her as Banny and Eddie run at Gill, "HYENA POWER!" Gil looks at the two and uppercuts both of them, knocking them out. "That went worse than we thought," the two spun around with birds above their heads and fell to the floor out cold. Giddy stood their, half Gils height and looks up innocently, "Awww. Well aren't you just the cutest thing in the world. Yes you are." Gil knelt down to baby talk Giddy who smiled widely and sinisterly as she jumps up pulling her mallet out and slamming it on the brutes head, " hurt a lot you know." With a smile and a laugh Giddy runs around, dodging Gil's attempts to grab her.

Joe who is a coward and cant fight, starts to sneak away from the fight, "This has all gone to hell. Screw Scarla, I am not dying here," as he turns around he sees Kneil, Helena's squire and bodyguard look at him with a smile whiling stabbing one of Umas men. "Why if it isn't the cheat. My princess will be pleased when I bring her you're head," he chuckles as Joe walks backwards, "Wait, wait. You don't want to do that. I'm useful. Need a chair? How about a sword cleaner, a guillotine? Come on I have anything and can get anything. Let's help each other out." Kneil swings at Joe's neck, which Joe ducks saving his own head and walks faster,"Come on man. I can give you money? We can go into a partnership and be rich. My brain and you're brute strength." Kneil laughs and goes to swing again. Joe desperate grabs a sword from a sword holder and blocks the sword. Except it was a umbrella, "Oh… Um this went south quickly." Kneil swung again with force and chopped half of the Umbrella in half, scaring Joe making him scream. Joe in a desperate attempt to live once again jumps up onto a rail and leaps over to the other walkway and went to run but bumped into two if Umas men, "Out of the fire and into the frying pan."

Harry swung at Scarla, but using her metal glove caught it and held it in place laughing which angered the pirate, "You wont leave here alive Scarla, or my name isnt First Mate Harry Hook."Harry raised his hook and swung trying to hook Scarla, she moved her body out the way buy her arm holding the pirates sword was cut. "Ah… you bastard. At least I'm not a loser who is so loyally blind he still serves a girl who abandoned him." Scarla swung her arm and tried to punch Harry but the pirate dodged, "Why did I hit a soft spot dear? I didn't know you were so touchy." Scarla growls delightly and kicks Harry, who was puffing in anger, in the leg and punched the sword out of his hand. Harry grunts and swings his hook cutting her leg, "Banny!Eddie!" she calls but the two were still unconscious, "damn it." Filled with annoyance swings and claws Harry on the leg which causes the pirate to whence. "Fetch doggy, doggy." Scarla grabs the hook forcefully from Harry and threw it into the water, "Again…. Ahhh….. Damn it all." the pirate, wanting his hook back dives into the water to retrieve it.

"Harry where ya going?" Gil asks as he watched his friend jump overboard. Once more Giddy slams her mallet on Gil's head and uses it to hit him into the water with a smile she rests her mallet on her shoulder until a fireball flies past her head, "It's that girl who saved the cheater from the Casino." Hayden glared at her as Giddy raised her mallet. "Don't think I forgot the last time we meet girly." Hayden lit a lighter and launched the flame at Giddy who rolled out the way but as she did he launched another one, hitting her. Burning her badly. "Thats pay back," he went to grab Giddy but out of nowhere two guys grabbed her, it was Banny and Eddie, "Can't lose the bosses toys like that can we?" Banny asked Eddie, "Nope. Hahaha." the two laugh leaving a confused demigod.

Joe ran as Kneil chased him down with his sword as he ran towards Helena who saw him and smiled, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Joe screamed like a girl and slide under her as she swung, almost hitting Kneil who blocked her blade with his. "Scarla. We need to leave, theirs too many," Joe yelled as he ran past her followed by Banny, Eddie and Giddy. "Get back here you losers, we can take them. I will not lose the Inlet to this scum." Scarla readied herself for battle as Joe ran back to her pulling her away, "We have the treasure already, the others a moving it. Let the damn Inlet go before you get killed." Scarla clawed Joe on the face again, "I tried to warn you," Joe then ran away with the others leaving Scarla to fight them. She watched as Helena, Kneil and Hayden as well as some Heart Knights moved in while Harry and Gil climb back up the side of the walk way out of the water with the remaining people in Umas gang turning to Scarla. "Damn it all. This isnt over!" Scarla ran off leaving the Inlet to Helena.

Harry looks over at the knights who began flooding into the Inlet, "Curse me to hell. Everyone fall back, the Inlets lost." Gil and the last of Umas men turn to a defeated Harry and then began to make way back to their ship as Helena watched her men chase or kill off any remaining loyal members of Umas gang and any other competition. "Never mess with the Hearts, cause it will get broken," Helena said with a smile and Hayden shook his head, "That was so terrible… Like really really terrible Helena." Helena glared at Hayden who stood unphased, "Spoil sport.

 **Hello Again, I have released the third chapter so yay. As I normally say review this if you have any feedback to share or if you just wanna say something. I dont mind what it is and hopefully you enjoyed it. See ya next time.**


End file.
